


She's From Wisconsin!

by Tyrols



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Death Threats, F/M, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrols/pseuds/Tyrols
Summary: “Donna got a letter yesterday that said, ‘I'm collecting all the guns you've banned, and there's a bullet with your name on it in each one.’" What if this wasn't the only letter that came for Donna?
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	1. The Second Letter

“Donna got a letter yesterday that said, ‘I'm collecting all the guns you've banned, and there's a bullet with your name on it in each one.’ Donna. The guy's decided to focus his wrath on Donna. He's never met Donna or spoken to her, and he's never met anyone who's met Donna or spoken to her. How's it possible? How's it possible that he hates her so much? How can you not like Donna? She's from Wisconsin!”

\-------

The letter had come a week ago, and Josh had hoped that was a one time thing. That it was just another angry person looking for someone to blame, but it wouldn’t go further than a empty threat. Unfortunately, when Ron Butterfield reached out for a meeting with him and Donna, he began to fear the worst.

Josh watched the anxiety form on Donna’s face as she sat across from him in his office. He tried to remain calm for her sake, but his insides burned while they waited for Ron.

“He didn’t give you any sort of indication of what this was about?” Donna asked. Josh shook his head silently. She has already asked him this three times, but he couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed with her right then. He knew she was scared and so was he. Meeting with the head of the Secret Service was hardly innocuous.

“We can’t jump to any conclusions. This could be nothing,” he told her, hoping to convince himself as well.

Right on time, Ron appeared in the doorway of Josh’s office. He gave them a warm smile in greeting before stepping in and shutting the door behind him.

“I appreciate you both meeting with me,” Ron started with the usual seriousness in his voice. “Donna, you are aware of the threat against you that was received via letter to the White House a few weeks ago?”

Josh instantly stiffened at Ron’s question.

“A threat against me?” Donna’s eyes were wide and looking at Ron incredulously.

“I—“ Josh tried to speak and both Ron and Donna turned to look at him.

“Josh?” Ron gave him a stern look.

“The agent who discussed it with me said they did not feel it was credible,” the words tumbling out of Josh’s mouth. He looked from Ron back from Donna. “She said there was no danger, but protocol said you had to be alerted. I knew it would scare you and I just wanted... I wanted to spare you that,” he finished quietly, his expression pained.

Donna looked like she was about to speak, but Ron beat her to it.

“Josh, there is a reason we have these protocols. They are so people can be vigilant and be on the lookout for continued suspicious behavior. It’s for their own protection.”

“I know,” Josh replied with resignation. “It was a stupid decision.” He looked at Donna, “I’m sorry I kept it from you.” His voice was conciliatory.

Donna gave him a tight smile. “It’s okay,” she said. Turning to Ron, she asked, “What was the nature of the threat?”

Ron relayed to her the contents of the letter about the bullets with her name on them. Donna looked shocked and then frightened. He wished there was not a desk between them in that moment so that he could reach out to comfort her. He felt his insides burn again, but not just out of fear. Anger had found its way into the mix as he was reminded that someone had decided to target Donna with their hate.

“Wait a second,” he said suddenly, looking at Ron, “that letter came in a week ago and it was an agent who briefed me about it, not the Director.” Josh stood up and moved around his desk, standing between where Ron was, and the visitor chair Donna was in inhabiting. “Why are you here, Ron?” He knew the stare he was giving the man was intense, but the battle he had been fighting to keep his expression neutral was lost almost from the start.

Realizing he had placed himself between Ron and Donna, he took a step back to lean against his desk as Ron began to speak, pulling his eyes away from Josh and speaking directly to his assistant.

“We’ve had another letter,” he breathed. “And it did not come alone, I am afraid.” He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket where he removed a small plastic bag with the word ‘EVIDENCE’ printed across it in red.

Donna held out her hand, staring at it intensely as Josh tried to see what exactly it was. Before he could ask, Donna held it up to him. Her expression was blank, but her face was paler than he had ever seen it.

“It’s a bullet with my name on it,” she whispered before handing him the bag.

Josh rolled it in between his fingers until he saw the rough etchings on the side. His heart nearly stopped as his brain registered what he was seeing. His head snapped up and once again he was standing between Ron and Donna. “What are you doing about this?” He demanded, gesturing wildly with the evidence bag. “You have to protect her from this psycho!”

“That’s why I am here, Josh,” Ron said steadily, though not without an expression of understanding on his face.

Josh stepped back but positioned himself as close to Donna as the office furniture would allow. He reached out and cautiously placed his hand on her shoulder, keeping his eyes on her.

“Donna, I know this is frightening right now, but we are not going to let anything happen to you.” Ron’s voice was gentle and confident as he spoke.

“Do you know who he is?” Donna asked, looking up at Ron.

He shook his head. “I’m afraid not.”

“So, what are we doing about this?” Josh cut-in, his patience slipping. “If we don’t know who he is how do we stop him?” Josh hadn’t consciously changed the 'you' to a 'we', but he had no intention of being a bystander in keeping this guy as far away from Donna as possible. With his hand on her shoulder, he could feel Donna begin to tremble. He gave her a gentle squeeze in hopes it comforted even slightly.

“Do I need to get a gun?” Her voice was rough and Josh could tell she was fighting back tears. He moved his hand from her shoulder to rub circles on her back.

Ron gave her a small smile. “I don’t think that would be effective in this instance, Donna. However, we would like you to take certain precautions. Do you drive to work?”

“No, I usually walk or take the metro,” she told him.

Ron nodded solemnly. “Is there anyway you could start driving or taking a cab? The less time you can spend out in the open or in crowded places, the better.”

“I don’t have a car—”

“I’ll drive her,” Josh interrupted. “I’ll pick you up. It’s not problem,” he added, anticipating her objections that it was out of his way to come to get her every day.

“That’s good,” Ron acknowledged. “Do you live alone? Have a roommate? A boyfriend or husband?”

Donna shook her head.

“Okay, I am also going to recommend that you change your locks and have a deadbolt installed. It’s a simple thing, but it can go a long way to keeping you safe.” Donna nodded her understanding. Josh wondered if she was afraid that if she spoke, it would break the last of her composure.

“We have also briefed the Metro Police about the situation, and they will be putting your home on a patrol route. You just need to check in with Sargent Mayweather at MPD, provide them your information and they will get it set up.”

Donna nodded again and she was looking more and more despondent.

Josh looked over at Ron, “Can’t you do anything more? I mean, this guy etched her name on bullets! He’s deranged!”

“I’m sorry, Josh. I wish I could do more, but we have no other information about him, and the Secret Service does not have the resources to personally protect every person at the White House.” Josh could tell Ron really was sorry, but it did nothing quell the panic that was now threatening to take hold of him.

“It’s not every person! It’s this one,” he pointed firmly at Donna, “who has been targeted by a psychopath!”

His diatribe was enough to steal the last bit of restraint Donna had apparently, since the tears she had been holding back started to fall just then. Her face in her hands, her sobs were muffled, but unmistakable. Kneeling in front of her chair, Josh wrapped his arms around her as her shoulders shook violently.

“I can imagine it is a lot to take in right now, but if you do the things I have suggested, in conjunction with the increased police presence, there is a very good chance you will remain perfectly safe,” Ron tried reassured her.

Donna was working to regain control of herself as she pulled away from Josh slightly, moved her hands away from her tear stained face and took a few ragged breaths. “Thank you, Ron,” she croaked. “I’m just in shock, I suppose.”

“I understand. It’s a natural reaction. If you see anything unusual or suspicious, come to us or go to Sargent Mayweather at MPD, okay? Even if it seems like a small thing, trust your gut. The Secret Service will continue to liaise with MPD on this matter, I promise you.”

Donna gave him a tightlipped smile and a brief nod. Josh felt bile rise in his throat at the look of resignation on her face.

“Please let me know if you need anything else,” he concluded, giving Josh a knowing look as he exited the office, again closing the door behind him. Josh stared at the back of the door for a while before looking over at Donna.

Her eyes were glassy and she seemed to be very far away. “It’s going to be okay,” he told her, pulling her to him again. He was surprised he could get the words out without his voice breaking. He knew he needed to be strong for her in this, to be the stability that she has always been for him.

His joints screaming from kneeling on the floor, Josh reluctantly pulled away from Donna and stood up. “Why don’t you pack up your things at your desk. I need to go speak to Leo, but then I’ll take you home, okay?”

She looked up at him and then shook her head. “No, it’s the middle of the day,” she said. “You have meetings on the Hill all afternoon, I still need to finish the summary of HR 407 for your meeting next week with Senator Lieberman. I have memos that need to go out, I’m sure I have missed about twenty calls since we have been in here and even more emails that need to be sorted.” Her voice was getting wilder the longer she rambled and Josh could see the enormity of this was overwhelming the usually calm and in control Donna.

Reaching for her hands, he coaxed her up from the chair. “Hey,” he cooed, still holding her hands in his, “I will have someone else reschedule my meetings this afternoon. I’m not worried about 407 or Lieberman or anything else right now.” He looked at her pointedly, wanting her to see the sincerity in his eyes.

He still expected her to fight him, but she just nodded and looked down at their joined hands silently. Without thinking he brought them to his lips and pressed them to her fingers lightly. With a gentle squeeze he released them and gave her the best smile he could manage, considering the emotions that were fighting for dominance inside him. “I’ll be right back and then we’ll go, okay?”

As she sat down at her desk to collect her things, Josh sprinted towards Leo’s office, disregarding the looks from people as he flew passed them. He didn’t even wait for Margaret to acknowledge him before he marched into the office.

Breathing heavy from his sprint across the West Wing, Leo was the first to speak. “Josh?” He studied his deputy for a moment. “Why are you out of breath?” He looked more incredulous than concerned at this point.

Once able to fill his lungs again, Josh recounted his meeting with Ron Butterfield and Donna. “This guy… this psycho, he etched her name on a bullet, Leo!” Josh bellowed, breathing heavy again.

“Where’s Donna now?” Leo inquired, coming around his desk to stand in front of Josh.

“She’s at her desk. I told her to gather her things and that when I had finished talking with you, I would take her home.”

“Is she okay?”

“Would you be?!” Josh snapped before taking a deep breath to calm himself. “She’s upset and frightened. It’s a total shock… I didn’t… I mean, I wanted to protect her with the first letter. Ron thought she already knew.” The bite in Josh’s voice had vanished and been replaced with guilt.

Leo gave him a sympathetic look. “I really don’t think it would have made this any easier if she had known,” he commented, patting Josh’s shoulder affectionately.

At the touch, Josh’s shoulders slumped, and he bowed his head. His voice was husky when he spoke. “Why Donna? What could she have possibly done to make someone hate her so much?”

“People fixate on inexplicable things sometimes. We cannot control that. We just have to do what we can to keep her safe, okay?” Josh nodded. “I am assuming Ron provided some sort of plan for that, yes?”

Josh met Leo’s eye. “Yeah, but it’s not nearly good enough, in my opinion,” he hissed. “He’s working with MPD.”

“He knows what he’s talking about. I know if it was up to you, she’d have a Secret Service detail—”

“She should!”

“Josh,” Leo scolded. “You know that’s not a practical ask of the Secret Service right now.”

Josh begrudgingly conceded the point. Just then the door leading into the Oval Office opened.

“Leo, did you see these stats on support for pothole repair?” Jed Bartlet’s jovial voice boomed across the room. “They are outstanding! We’ve got to move on this! Oh, Josh!” The President looking up from the folder in his hands to notice the Deputy Chief of Staff.

Josh immediately straightened at the sight of the Commander in Chief. “Good afternoon, Mr. President.” He tried to keep his voice easy, but he had been far from successful.

His brow furrowing as it did when he senses something, Jed questioned, “What’s wrong?”

Looking from the President to Leo, Josh wasn’t sure what to say. “Uh, it’s Donna, sir. Donna Moss, my assistant.”

Waving him on, “Yes, Josh, I am familiar with Donna. What’s going on with her?”

Josh steeled himself to be able to say this again. He was sure this would hardly be the last time it was discussed, so he had better find a way to get used to it. He sighed heavily. “Sir, there has been an escalating threat on her life. Her and I just got out of a meeting with Ron Butterfield.”

“You’re not serious? That’s lunacy! Who would threaten Donna? She’s from Wisconsin!” Jed looked aghast.

“I’m afraid it’s very serious, sir. I just came to tell Leo that I’m going to take her home for the day, as this has been quite difficult for her.”

“Of course, of course,” the President told him. “An escalating threat, you say?”

“Yes, sir.” Josh tried to quickly catch the President up on the letters they had received regarding Donna.

“He etched her name on the bullet…” Jed repeated, his voice incredulous.

“Sir, I really need to get back to Donna.” Josh gave Leo a pleading look.

“Go,” he gestured.

“Poor kid,” Jed said as Josh left the office.

Josh stopped in the Communications bullpen on his way back across the West Wing. “Ginger! Ginger, I need your help.” The red-headed assistant looked up from her computer at him.

“I need you to reschedule my afternoon meetings. The schedule will be on Donna’s desk. Just reschedule them for whenever, I don’t care, but I won’t make anything this afternoon. Can you do that?”

She looked at him perplexed. “Where’s Donna?”

“I have to take Donna home.” He put his hand up to stop her as she started to speak again. “I really don’t have time to get into it, but I just need you to do this.”

“Okay, Josh. I’ll take care of it,” she told him, now looking very concerned, but she did not ask any further questions for which he was very grateful. Talking with Leo had already taken much longer than he had hoped, and Donna had been left alone for close to thirty minutes at this point.

He rushed out of the Communications bullpen, across the lobby and to Donna’s desk. “Are you ready to go?” he asked breathlessly.

He watched her sitting in her chair, hands clasped tightly in her lap, eyes pinned on them. She jumped when he spoke.

“Okay,” she said without any conviction and it made Josh’s heart physically ache. He held out her coat to her and slid it over her shoulders once her arms were in.

“C’mon,” he whispered as he circled his arm around her waist, not caring about appearances, as they walked out of the West Wing.


	2. The Third Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna receives another letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so sweet for wanting to follow this one! I appreciate it! I hope you enjoy chapter two. Also, I realized that if my timeline starts a week after the Joe Quincy interview, it would basically run right into the Hoynes debacle, so we are just going to ignore that in this one.

As he pulls on to her street and finds a parking spot, Josh is feeling very uneasy. “Y’know, this is not the greatest area,” he lamented.

“Since you refuse to give me a raise, it’s the only place I can afford.” She sounds sort of offended.

They both looked over their shoulders several times as they walk towards the stoop of her building. The hair on the back of his neck stands up and he’s not sure if he’s just psyching himself out or not. It’s only just after one in the afternoon and the street is still relatively deserted. He pulls Donna against him as they turn up the walk to her door.

“Why is it open?” Josh gasped. The door to Donna’s building was opened a crack, a rock against the door jam kept it from closing all the way.

“The buzzer is broken and the super has yet to fix it, so people have just been leaving the rock there,” Donna explained matter-of-factly.

“Donna!”

“What? I move it and close the door behind me, but I can’t stop someone else from doing it again.”

“I’m calling your super. This is ridiculous! How are people supposed to be safe here?” Josh exclaimed as he kicked the rock out of the doorway and slammed the door behind them.

“I would guess most people aren’t getting death threats, so…” Her back was to him, as she unlocked her mailbox, pulling out a stack of envelopes.

He’s indignant. “That’s not the point!” She did not respond as she brushed passed him to move up the stairs.

Following her into her apartment, he looked behind him at the door situation. “Donna, when we call your super, we have to talk to him about the deadbolt and I think adding a chain too.”

When she didn’t respond he turned away from the door. “Donna?” She’s standing in the middle of the living room, a pile of mail discarded at her feet, apart from a manilla envelope she clutched in a shaking hand.

He crossed to her. “Donna, what is it?”

“He knows where I live…” Her voice was so quiet if he had not been standing next to her, he would not have heard it.

“What are you—” he started, taking the envelop out of her hands. His breath hitched when he realized what he was holding and felt his own hands begin to shake. “Okay. Okay, you’re going to stay with me for a while.” His tongue felt too big for his mouth, making forming words difficult. He looked back up at Donna, who was nearly apoplectic except for the her still shaking hands.

“Donna, look at me.” She turned to meet his gaze and he couldn’t help but reach out to brush her cheek. “I want you to go pack a few things while I call Ron, okay?”

She nods her ascent and pads away down the hallway to her bedroom. Josh pulls his cellphone out of his pocket, pressing down hard on the speed dial, as if that would make the call go through faster.

“Ron Butterfield, please,” he told the switchboard operator. His voice was strained and suddenly Donna’s apartment felt swelteringly warm.

Fifteen minutes later,Josh was next to Donna on her couch, with Ron Butterfield in the chair across from them, re-reading the letter in his hands.

“He knows where she lives, Ron…” he implored, his arm around Donna tightening protectively.

“Yes, this is definitely a steep escalation,” he replied seriously. He set the letter down on the coffee table in front of him and, using a handkerchief, reached for the bullet that was standing upright beside it.

“Donna, do you have somewhere else you can stay for a while?” he inquired, setting down the bullet next to the letter again.

“She’s going to stay with me,” Josh spoke up. “I already had her back some things.” He intended to put a tone of finality in his words and he hoped Ron would recognize that.

Ron eyed the pair carefully, his gaze following Josh’s arm wrapped securely around Donna. “I don’t know if that—”

“Would you have her stay in a hotel where anyone can come and go? At a friend’s who is probably going to be more freaked out when she shows up escorted by the United States Secret Service?”

“Josh, we do know what we’re doing when it comes to this kind of thing,” Ron retorted. “We weren’t just going to drop her somewhere and wish her ‘good luck’.”

He felt somewhat contrite for his implication to Ron, because he did know how good the Secret Service was. However, the scar on his chest had started to itch for the first time in a while and he knew that, as good as the Secret Service was, sometimes the bad guys were better.

He looked at the Director pointedly, but he kept his voice even. “Ron, think of it this way, you already have all my information, my address, an FBI background check, and my condo was inspected by the Secret Service before Inauguration. Tell me she would be safer somewhere else.”

“Donna?” Ron turned his eyes on her.

Donna hadn’t spoken since she had opened the envelope. She looked up at him, as if she was just noticing him. “I’d like to stay with Josh, Ron. I’ll feel safe there.”

Josh’s insides squirmed at her words and Ron gave her a conciliatory nod.

“Come in,” Ron said into his sleeve and almost at once the front door of the apartment opened.

“Donna, this is Agent Sidney Morris. She’s going to be assigned to you while we investigate this.” Ron introduced the woman who had entered.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Moss, Mr. Lyman.” She nodded to each of them.

Looking concerned, Donna turned to Ron, “I thought the Secret Service didn’t have resources for this?”

Indicating the letter, “Well, the circumstances have changed, considerably. And,” Ron paused for a moment, “It’s by order of the President.”

Donna looked stunned, but Josh beamed at Ron’s admission.

It seemed unbelievable that less than an hour ago, he stupidly thought that strong-arming Donna’s super into putting a deadbolt and chain on her door was enough to keep her safe. Looking exhausted from the emotional toll of the day, Josh had encouraged Donna to lie down in his spare bedroom for a while. He felt the exhaustive weight of this thing too, memories of blaring sirens trying to punctuate his psyche, but he knew that if he were to lie down, every nightmare scenario about this lunatic finding Donna would play in his head. Despite how fried he felt, he wasn’t ready to face that.

His phone rang just then, pulling him out of what felt like a half-conscious state. 

“Josh!” CJ yelled into the phone before he could even say ‘hello.’

“Listen, I know Joey manages things just fine, but if I have a choice I’d prefer not to be deafened.”

“Sorry, mi amour. Leo just briefed us and I was absolutely frantic. How’s Donna? I called her phone but she didn’t answer. What’s happening? What did Ron say? Does she have a detail? Do they have any leads?”

Josh took an exasperated breath. “One question at a time, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Josh!”

“Donna went to lay down, that’s why she didn’t answer when you called.”

“Is she okay?”

“I don’t know if I would say that, exactly, but she’s managing. It’s taken a lot out of her.”

“I hate that this is happening to her,” she bemoaned. “I swear, when they find this guy, I am going to reach down his throat and rip out his guts!”

Josh smiled at her macabre sentiment. “While I’d relish seeing that, I’m afraid you’ll have to get in line. I can’t promise I’ll leave much of him behind for you.”

He heard her chuckle, “No, I’d imagine you wouldn’t. What is Ron saying?”

“They’re going to investigate, but who knows if or when they’ll find him.” Josh’s stomach soured at the thought. “She’s not even safe in her own home right now,” he mused.

“Oh, right! Where have the Secret Service stashed her? It better be some place good,” she said warningly.

Josh did not immediacy respond. He had been adamant with Ron, but now he realized he had perhaps not thought this all the way through.

“Josh? Are you still there?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m here. Uh..” He paused again. “Donna’s staying with me right now. Ron, Donna, and I agreed it was for the best.” He spoke quickly in the hopes that CJ would breeze past it. She did not.

“I’m sorry, did you say that Donna is staying with you?”

“Yes.”

“In your condo?”

“Yes.”

“You’re living with your assistant?”

“I mean—”

“Josh!”

“Don’t ‘Josh!’ me, CJ! This is where I can keep her safe!” He took a deep, labored breath. His lungs felt tight like did during his recovery. “Her detail is at the door and she’ll either be here with me or at the office with me, so I never have to worry that’s somethings happened.”

The line was silent for a long moment. “You still will though.”

“Yes.”

“You can be very sweet sometimes, you know?” Josh could tell she was smiling.

“Also, yes.”

“Is this going to become a thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t be cute, Joshua.”

“I’m always cute.”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“CJ, I need to keep her safe. I have to.” His voice was resigned and he hoped his friend could interpret that for what it was.

“I know. We all know. And we want that too,” she replied.

“I can’t let them win again. I won’t. Not with her.”

“They didn’t win before, Josh. You survived. Charlie survived. And they didn’t make it home. We won that one. And we’ll win this one too.”

“Josh?” He heard Donna call from the hallway.

“CJ, I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Hug Donna for me!”

“I will,” he told her before snapping the phone shut.

“Josh?” Donna called again as she walked into the living room, where he was sitting on the couch.

“Hey,” he said gently. “You okay?”

Donna looked around as if she had never seen his place before. “I suppose since I woke up in your guest bed that this was not all just a horrible nightmare I might be roused from, hm?” Her face scrunched up as she tried to eb the flow of tears that had started.

Josh jumped up and pulled her down onto the couch with him and wrapped his arms around her. “It’s going to be okay,” he cooed. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“It’s not that,” she said, her voice muffled with her face pressed against his chest.

Joshed pulled back from her enough to see her face. “What is it then?”

She took a ragged breath. “I know this can’t be easy for you,” she began. “With me staying here, I just…” She didn’t mean his gaze. “It’s just, I know you, and I know you’ll focus on this to the point of obsession—”

He interrupted her with scoff and a look of mock offense. “You will,” she insisted, finally looking at him. “And I’m afraid it’ll trigger an episode. That it’ll be my fault.”

Josh felt like he had just been dunked in a pool of ice. “Donna…” he started, but for some reason his mind was struggling to remember any other words. He pulled her close again while letting his mind find the right thing to say and attempt to will his heart rate to regulate itself.

He suddenly found himself chuckling slightly, as he rubbed circles over Donna’s back. “Only you would find someone else to be concerned about while your life is literally in danger.”

“Will you call Stanley tomorrow?”

“Yes, I will call Stanley tomorrow. Will that make you stop worrying? I think we have more than enough to be getting on with.”

“I guess you’re right,” she said, though he could tell it was half-hearted. He squeezed her tighter.

“Donna,” he breathed, “I promise that I will do everything in my power, and probably some things usually only in the President’s power, to protect you from this psychopath. He is not going to win.”

Being met with silence, he pulled back to look down at her. What he saw brought the first ounce of comfort to him since he had received that message from Ron this morning. Donna’s eyes were closed and her expression peaceful as she slept soundly against his chest, in his arms.

At least for tonight, at least for right now, he knew she was safe. He just wished his over-active mind could truly appreciate this without imagining all the ways in which she would be vulnerable tomorrow.


	3. The Fourth Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna forces Josh to not ignore his PTSD, all while the threat to Donna is near to coming to a head.

“Good morning,” Donna smiled as Josh entered the kitchen.

“‘Morning,” he mumbled, not quite awake yet.

“You sleep okay?” she asked, leaning against the counter opposite him.

He absently poured coffee into his cup, only vaguely aware of Donna talking to him. “Hm? Uh, fine. You?”

She did not immediately respond and, despite his back being to her, he could feel her eyes boring into him.

“Not great, actually. I was awoken in the middle of the night and couldn’t go back to sleep,” she told him, a knowing quality in her voice.

He sighed heavily. He was really too tired for this. “Donna…”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Josh?”

“Tell you what?” He turned to face her and instantly knew that was a mistake. The mix of guilt and sadness on her face was palpable and it made his heart hurt.

“My room is right next to your’s; did you really think you could keep it from me?”

“It’s not a big deal.”

And just like that, the guilt was gone and anger had replaced it. “It is a big deal, Josh! It’s a very big deal!” Her indignation was relatively short lived though as she turned away from him, shoulders slumped slightly. “I knew this was going to happen.”

“Hey,” Josh breathed, “I thought we settled this?”

Donna whipped back around, her eyes narrowed at him, the anger back. “And you said you were going to call Stanley. It’s been over a week and now you’re having nightmares again, like you did after Rosslyn!”

“It was only one,” he tried to argue, but he should have known that was futile.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“This is not your fault. You being here is not making my PTSD any worse.” She scoffed, but he pressed on. “In fact, if you weren’t here, I’d probably be worse off because I’d be so preoccupied with your safety." He paused. "Knowing you’re in the next room is comforting.” He had averted his eyes and felt his cheeks burn.

The fight seemed to have gone out of her at his words. “I’m going to set up a call today with Stanley. And you’re going to speak to him for no less than thirty minutes, okay?”

He looked up at her again, meeting her eyes and he was sure he was seeing everything he was feeling reflected back in them. Almost as a reflex his gaze drop down to her mouth for just a second. He swallowed hard, trying to tamp down the sudden urge to kiss her that came over him.

“You’d better get dressed or we’re going to be late,” she directed him, turning towards the sink to rinse her used cup. “And my boss is a real stickler for punctuality,” she grinned over her shoulder.

Traveling with a Secret Service detail was cumbersome, though Josh did not begrudge Agent Morris if it meant Donna was safe. However, he did seem to underestimate how much time it added to mundane things, such as getting to work at decent time. Well over an hour later, they finally strode into the West Wing of the White House. As they entered the bullpen, Josh was surprised to see Leo standing in the doorway to his office.

“Don’t sit,” he said as he walked towards them.

“What’s up?” Josh asked as Donna slid past them towards her desk.

“You too, Donna,” Leo looked over at her as she set her things down.

Josh could already feel his hackles rise. “What’s going on?”

“Ron Butterfield and the President need to see you both in the Oval.”

Josh looked over at Donna who was standing stock still in front of her desk. “Why?” His voice was harsher than he intended, but he couldn’t help it.

“We need to talk,” Leo answered simply, though not exactly meeting his eyes. “C’mon, Donna,” he waved his arm at her, encouraging her to walk with him.

“Leo…” Donna hesitated, but he coaxed her forward.

“It’s going to be fine.”

Josh could tell by his voice he was just trying to comfort her and his stomach twisted tightly.

They entered the outer office of the Oval. At seeing Donna, Charlie came around from his desk to hug her.

“When they find this guy, I’m going to kick his ass, okay?”

She gave him a tight smile as they separated. “Thanks, Charlie.”

Charlie gave her a warm expression. “You can all go right in.”

“Ah, there they are,” Jed Bartlet announced as they entered. “Donna, dear, how are you?” The President cooed as Donna sat down on the couch next to him.

“I’m doing alright, sir,” she smiled wearily.

“Well, I’m sure that’s not quite true, but I appreciate your attempt to placate me,” he said in his most fatherly voice, patting her arm gently.

Josh was too impatient for any further pleasantries. “Has something happened?” He resisted the urge to put his arm around Donna in front of Leo and the President, but he had taken a seat closer to her than was strictly necessary, their legs touching slightly.

“Donna Moss, Josh Lyman, this is Dr. Goodburne,” Ron introduced the man sitting beside him on the opposite couch. “He’s a forensic psychologist that we have enlisted to take a look at the letters Donna received.”

“Ms. Moss, firstly, let me say that I am sorry you are dealing with this difficult situation.”

“Thank you,” she replied quietly.

He smiled at her reassuringly before continuing. “I have reviewed the letters you received from this man. It is clear he has fixated on you, particularly regarding the idea that you are going to take away his guns.”

“I don’t know why. I’m a senior assistant, I don’t make legislation on gun control or anything else,” Donna told him.

“The thing with people like this, is they often make some sort of innocuous connection and then focus on it to the point of obsession.”

“But I didn’t—”

He put his hand up to stop her. “I am, by no means, saying this is your fault. There is no telling why he has made this connection, but he has and now we need address that.”

Donna nodded, hugging her arms protectively around her middle.

“So what do we do now?” Josh prodded. “It’s been a week since the last letter.”

Dr. Goodburne and Ron shared a look before Ron produced a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket. “This was in your mail yesterday, I’m afraid,” he said to Donna, sliding it across the table.

Making no move to pick it up herself, Josh reached for it. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself to read the contents:

_DonnatellaMoss — I will not stand by while you work to lobby an assault on my God-given rights of self-defense! I represent all Americans. Americans will not abide the illegal seizure of our firearms from a socialist government of tyrants! You have done nothing to heed my warnings. You have made no attempt to recuse your treasonous ways and recognize the supremacy of the 2_ _ nd _ _Amendment. You have left me no choice. You must be made an example of. Consider yourself marked. There is no doubt each of my bullets are meant for you._

Josh couldn’t help crushing the paper as his hands instinctively tightened into fists. He stood up and began to pace, anything to help him control the fire burning inside him.

“Josh..” Donna said, her voice concerned. He could not bring himself to look at her.

“What are we doing?” He growled. “WHAT ARE WE DOING?”

“Josh!” It was Leo this time.

Turning to his boss and brandishing the crumpled note at him, “Leo, did you read this? Did you read it?!”

“Yes, I read it. That’s why we’re—”

Josh open his mouth to interrupt, but Donna beat him to it.

“Josh, give me the letter,” Donna directed, her voice determined.

When he met her gaze, the anger rushed out of him to be replaced by indescribable fear. “Donna, I don’t think you need—”

“I do. I do need to read it. I need to know.”

Everyone in the room exchanged concerned glances, but no one argued.

With every instinct telling him not to do it, Josh handed her the crumbled paper as he returned to the couch. She smoothed it out over her lap, before beginning to read. The room watched her with bated breath, ready to gauge her reaction.

After a few moments, Donna set the letter on the table in front of her. She did not immediately speak, but instead seemed to survey everyone in the room finally stopping on Josh. He met her eyes for what felt, to him, like several moments, before finally turning back to Ron and Dr. Goodburne. “This feels more direct than the others. Do we think he’s serious?”

“Yes, Donna, we do,” Ron nodded.

“People like this,” Dr. Goodburne indicated to the letter, “They continue to escalate until they achieve their goal or are apprehended. I am sorry to say that he will not stop until he kills you, or we catch him.”

Donna nodded slowly at his words and once again turned her eyes down towards the letter.

“There is some encouraging news, however,” Dr. Goodburne mused, looking to Ron.

Ron nodded, and a modest grin appeared. “We believe we have a suspect.”

Donna’s head shot up and Josh moved to the edge of the couch, wired with anticipation. “You know who he is?” he snapped. “Why did you not say that from the start? Instead you terrify her and make her read another horrific letter?!” Josh had not even realized he was standing again until he felt Donna’s hand in his, pulling him back down to the couch.

“We have a suspect, yes, but we have not yet to be able to locate him. Our fear is that he is in transit to D.C., which is why no one has been able to get eyes on him.”

“YOU LOST HIM?” he shouted.

“Josh, get control of yourself!” Leo snapped from across the room. He looked at his boss and read his expression carefully.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed with resignation. “Please, just tell me what we can do to stop him.”

Ron gave him an understanding look before turning to Donna. “I promise we are doing everything we can to locate him. Even if he makes it to D.C., Agent Morris is not going to let him get close to you. In addition, you work in the White House and there is no safer place.”

Donna turned to consider the President sitting next to her and then back at the Secret Service Director. “If this guy is coming for me, isn’t my being here putting the President at risk?”

Jed smiled brightly at her. “Donnatella, if someone wants to kill me they’re going to have to do it from inside the building and I don’t think that’s as easy as it looks, do you?

“No, sir,” she shook her head. “But I still think—”

Ron interrupted her, “Donna, believe me, nothing would keep me from protecting the President. If I believed you posed a threat to his safety, you wouldn’t be in here right now.”

“That being said,” Leo chimed in, “if you wanted to take a leave of absence, just to process things, no one would begrudge you that.”

Donna seemed to contemplate that for a moment. “He wants me to be afraid and, believe me, I am, but I don’t think retreating is going to change that in the slightest. I’d like to stay and do my job.”

Leo beamed at her. “I figured you’d say that.”

Clapping his hands together, Jed stood up. “Well, ladies and gentleman, if there is nothing further to add, I suggest we get back to our days and let you all get finding this guy, hm?”

The rest of the room stood as the President did, which was followed by a harmony of “Thank you, Mr. President” as they filed out.

Walking back to the bullpen, Josh placed his hand on the small of Donna’s back. “Are you sure you want to stay? I can take you home and come back later,” he offered.

“I need the distraction. I need to be doing something. If I go home, it will just consume me.” She paused, “And besides, you’d literally fall apart if I was gone for more than a few hours,” she smiled smugly at him.

“You know I really should be more offended at the insulation that I’m helpless without you. Have you brainwashed me?”

“It’s all part of my elaborate scheme,” she cajoled.

“I always knew you were secretly a super villain.”

“You can’t have a name like ‘Donnatella’ and not try to take over the world.”

“Funny how you never mentioned your world domination agenda at your job interview.”

“I didn’t _have_ a job interview.”

“Yeah, that probably should have been my first red flag,” he admitted with an expression of mock alarm on his face.

She beamed at him, “Why do you think I’m impervious to being fired?”

They had reached his office. “Go to your evil lair and do some work,” he playfully chided her. Their exchange had his heart feeling lighter than it had felt in weeks; for moment it was as if everything else had fallen away and it was just them being them. However, just as he turned into his office he noticed Agent Morris standing guard near Donna’s desk and the heaviness set back in.

He just sat down behind his desk when Donna called to him. “I have Stanley on line 2! I’m serious about 30 minutes, Josh!”

He looked over at the blinking yellow light on his phone. He sighed and picked up the receiver.

“Hello, Stanley.”

“Josh, Donna tells me you are having some nightmares,” came the voice of Dr. Stanley Keyworth through the receiver.

“Donna has more than enough to be worrying about; she does not need to spare time for this,” Josh stressed to his therapist.

“You can’t be there for Donna if you don’t take care of yourself, Josh. If you really want to put the focus on her, you have to make sure your mind is in it. Those couple weeks in December when you were spiraling, could you have helped her carry this emotional burden then?”

Josh paused to consider his words. “No, but this isn’t like that.”

“Not yet, perhaps. But a few more days of nightmares and how do you think you might be?”

Eventually Josh saw the logic in his point and conceded. They spoke for the whole thirty minutes Donna had demanded and when he finally hung up, Josh did feel somewhat better. The anxiety that plagued him about Donna’s safety was not gone, but it had been dulled some. In addition, there were a few other things Stanley was able to put into perspective for him, which had given him some new things to consider... wonderful things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following along with this one. The next chapter is really going to ratchet things up a bit for Donna. Coming soon!


	4. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna did not receive another letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

“Ready to go?” Donna jumped when she heard Josh’s voice from behind her.

“Jesus!” She held her hand to her heart. “You scared the crap out of me!” she breathed.

“I’m sorry,I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” He resisted the urge to reach out to her in the middle of the bullpen.

She waved him off, seemingly calming down after the start. “No, it’s me. I’ve just been a bit jumpy lately. Carol about gave me heart attack earlier just coming out of the ladies room.”

“I think you’re entitled to be a little on edge,” he told her. He intended to keep his tone light, but it came out much more forlorn that he’d been going for. To offset it, he tried to give her bright smile. “Are you ready to go?”

She looked up at the clock and then back at him, her brow furrowed. “It’s only 7:45.”

Josh shrugged. “I know, but there’s been a lot going on lately, so I figured we both deserved an early night.”

Despite his explanation, Donna was still eyeing him suspiciously. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine,” he insisted. “I just think the past few weeks have been very difficult and you’re entitled to some rest.”

“Josh, you don’t have to do this—”

In spite of himself, Josh started to whine. “Donna…” he drew out to her name. “You’re always saying I keep you chained to your desk. I’m giving you an opportunity here.”

She considered him for a second and then smiled. “Alright, you’ve convinced me.”

“I’m going to remember this the next time you tell me I keep you here too late,” he chided with a grin.

“I just don’t want you to think you have to coddle me,” she told him, as she collected her things.

“What if I want to coddle you?” he said, without even thinking. Immediately, he felt his cheeks burn. At this, Donna gave him a sheepish smile. He tried to cover. “You ready?” he asked, voice a bit higher than usual.

“Agent Morris?” Donna nodded to the woman standing nearby.

“Ready when you are, Ms. Moss,” the Secret Service agent confirmed. “Wisconsin and Bulldog heading to the Carpet,” she said into the discreet mic in her sleeve.

“Would it be possible to stop at my apartment on the way? I packed in such a hurry before and I didn’t bring nearly enough of my things to Josh’s,” Donna inquired as they pulled away from the White House Complex.

“Sure, but I’ll need a bit of time before you enter. I have to do a sweep of the building common areas and your apartment,” Agent Morris said from the front passenger seat.

“We’re not in a hurry,” Josh replied. He wanted Donna to have the things she needed to be comfortable while she was staying with him. His talk with Stanley really had helped and made him more clearly consider what supporting Donna meant.

Agent Morris gave the driver their new destination as they muddled through D.C. traffic.

Josh instantly felt on edge as soon as they pulled on to Donna’s street. He never liked her living in this neighborhood, but it was far from the worst part of the city. He supposed he was just responding to the events that occurred the last time they were there.

“Stay in the car until I come out and tell you it’s clear,” Agent Morris told them both resolutely, as if she expected them to disobey. Josh and Donna both nodded their assent before she moved towards the building.

Ten minutes later she returned to the car and opened the door to the backseat. “We’re clear, you can go in,” she said, standing aside to let Donna climb out.

Once in the apartment, Donna instantly wrinkled her nose. “It’s only been a week and it’s already starting to smell musty in here!” she lamented.

It was not yet dusk, so there was still sunlight peaking between the curtains of her living room windows. She drew them open, letting the light engolf her.

Instantly Josh was mesmerize as the rays of light made her alabaster skin luminescent. She moved her head only the slightest bit, but it was enough to produce an effervescent shimmer through her hair. He could feel his mouth hanging open, but his brain couldn’t remember how to close it.

She took a couple of steps forward and slid open the window, letting in a wave of fresh air. Then, within the fraction of a second Josh heard a loud bang, a whooshing sound, and then a scream.

“DOWN!” Agent Morris’s voice rang out through the room as Josh saw her crash into Donna. There were three more loud cracks and then a deafening silence as the three of them laid plastered on the floor.

“Donna!” Josh called out to her, only able to see a mess of blond hair beneath the form of Agent Morris.

“Morris reporting! Shots fired at Wisconsin’s house!” she shouted into her sleeve before looking over at him. “Stay down, Mr. Lyman!”

It took all of his willpower to comprehend the words she was saying, as sirens were ringing through his mind. Focusing on the blonde hair beneath her, he slid across the floor until he could reach almost touch her. Agent Morris was speaking at rapid-speed into her radio, too quickly for him to make out what she was saying. She had moved off Donna now and, gun in hand, had her back pressed against the wall next to the open window.

“Donna!” he cried again as he nearly reached her. Pulling himself forward one final time, he was startled to feel wetness beneath his hand. Raising it to his face, he saw his fingers were bright red from a growing pool barely perceptible on the dark wood floor. “DONNA!” he screamed, scrambling the last few inches towards, turning her over to face him.

Her skin was as white as he’d ever seen it and damp with sweat. Her eyes rolled listlessly to meet his, “Josh… I don’t feel so well,” she told him, slurring her words.

He heaved himself to a sitting positing, and pulled Donna’s limp body onto his lap. As he clung to her his eyes landed on a dark stain on her stomach that seemed to be growing. “SHE’S HIT!” he screamed, as panic filled every void inside of him. The sirens in his head were forcibly silenced now; his mind became laser focused on Donna and the seemingly endless amount of blood that was spreading over them both.

“Good evening, we interrupt this program for breaking news. There is an on going man-hunt in the DMV area tonight for William Stockridge of Tyler, Texas. His picture is on your screen now. Mr. Stockridge is considered armed and dangerous and anyone who may see him should not approach. Instead you are asked to call the number listed below. William Stockridge is wanted as a suspect in a shooting that took place earlier this evening near S and 10th Street in the Cardozo/Shaw area. We want to again emphasis that Mr. Stockridge should not be approached, as he is considered armed and dang—”

“You don’t need to listen to that,” Leo uttered as he threw down the remote control.

“What?” Josh looked at him, just remembering that he was there.

“Nothing,” Leo looked at him sympathetically. “You need anything?”

Josh just shook his dejectedly, casting his eyes down.

Leo sat down beside him, hand on Josh’s shoulder. “I can’t believe we are living this again,” he sighed heavily.

He was finding it hard to hear what Leo was saying. There was a buzzing in his ears that made everything sound very far away. He turned his attention to his hands that were stained red, noticing the blood that had his collected under his nails. He looked further and saw it on his pants and his shirt. He touched a spot where it was darkest, it was soaked so deeply into the fabric that it was now stiff and gave off a strong metallic smell.

Watching Josh and apparently predicting his thoughts, Leo spoke again. “CJ will be here shortly with clothes for you,” he stated. “And the bathroom is just there to wash your hands,” he pointed to the door just outside the waiting room they were in.

Not able to speak, Josh just nodded as he stood up and moved mechanically to where Leo had indicated. He turned on the tap and let the water run until steam started to form, letting the hot water sting his skin as the sink turned red. He scrubbed madly until his skin was raw from his efforts and the burning temperature of the water.

Turning off the tap, he looked up to and saw his reflection in the mirror, saw the true extent of the blood that covered him and he finally broke. His legs gave out and he crumpled to the floor, his entire body was wracked by sobs.

“Josh?” came a concerned voice from the other side of the door. “Josh, it’s CJ. Are you okay?”

He couldn’t answer her. Not because he didn’t know the answer, but because he just didn’t think it mattered. He was the furthest thing from okay, so he just stayed on the floor and cried because he could think of nothing else to do.

“Josh, I’m coming in,” she called again before the door opened slowly and she appeared, holding a large bundle to her chest. “Oh, Josh,” she cooed when she saw him. Kneeling done in front of him, she pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back as he tried to regain control of himself.

He had managed to stop the flow of tears, but he still couldn’t speak, as he separated from CJ.

She continued to stroke his back affectionately. “I brought you clothes,” she offered, indicating the bundle she had been holding, which was now discarded beside her. “Why don’t you change? I’ll be right outside when you’re done.”

She grabbed the clothes and helped him stand, pushing the bundle into his hands. “You okay?” she questioned. He nodded almost imperceptibly. “Just leave your clothes here. I’ll have someone from the hospital take care of them.”

“Thanks,” he croaked; it sounded like he hadn’t used his voice in years.

She smiled sadly at him. “Of course. I’l be right out here,” she told him as she closed the door behind her.

Robotically, Josh became to remove his blood-stained suit, letting the pieces fall carelessly on the floor. He slide the on worn jeans and gray sweatshirt that CJ had given him. He turned again to the mirror and admitted that not seeing himself wearing Donna’s blood did slightly diminish the bile had risen in his throat.

As Josh and CJ walked back into the waiting room, he noticed Leo was not the only face he recognized anymore. Toby was the first to approach. He looked stricken and hugged Josh earnestly.

“I soon as I heard I said a Mi Shebeirach for her,” he said as they parted.

Josh felt his eyes burn. “Thank you,” was all he could say, though he wanted to say so much more. Toby nodded like he understood.

Charlie was next, giving Josh warm brotherly embrace.

“Josh, Sam’s on the phone. Do you want to speak to him?” CJ interjected, holding out her cell to him.

He took the phone from her and moved away from the group for a bit of privacy. Hearing Sam’s voice caused him to start to come undone again He stood in the corner, his back to everyone else, trying to take in the meaningful words of his best friend. _One_ of his best friends. When they hung up, Josh took several ragged breathes to steady himself and scrubbed his face with his hands, hoping to conceal further evidence of his tears.

Before Josh turned to return to his friends, he heard an unfamiliar voice in the room. “For Donnatella Moss?”

Pure adrenaline was the only reason he was able to move across the room so quickly to stand directly in front of the doctor. The gown he wore over his scrubs had nearly as much blood on it as Josh’s clothes and he thought his knees might buckle again for a second.

CJ must have noticed, because she grabbed on to his arm to steady him.

“Is she alive?!” Josh blurted out wildly. “Tell me she is alive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't say I didn't warn you. Thank you all for being so invested in this story so far!


	5. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been doing so well updating this daily, but then, y'know... life got it the way.

CJ gripped his arm tighter. The doctor nodded solemnly. “She is alive, but she lost a lot of blood and, unfortunately, we had to remove her right kidney. The bullet tore straight through it and, with the blood loss and drop in pressure already, there was just no saving it without putting her life at further risk.”

“Is she going to survive?” Josh begged.

“I won’t lie to you,” the doctor started and Josh thought he was going to faint. Toby moved in on his other side, and helped CJ keep him standing. “The internal trauma was severe and there is a possibility there is still internal bleeding we couldn’t see. We’ll need to monitor her for a while to be sure, but if she remains stable, as she is now, I believe she will fully recover.”

Josh still felt like he was going to collapse, only this time it was out of relief. This moment may have been the first time he had taken a full breath since they were at her apartment. “When can I see her?”

“They are moving her into a room as we speak,” the doctor began. “Once they have her settled in, someone will take you to her.” He paused, “She will be out of it for quite a while from the anesthesia and the physical trauma. I just want to prepare you for that.”

The relief he felt from the doctor’s words were short-lived, as the overwhelming weight of the whole ordeal seemed to wash over him. CJ watched as the color drain from his face and she began to move him back towards a chair.

“Okay, Josh, let’s sit. It’s okay,” CJ breathed softly. They sat down together and Charlie placed himself on Josh’s other side.

Leo who had been watching Josh carefully, turned back to the doctor. “What about the kidney?”.

“The vast majority of people live relatively normal life with only one kidney,” he answered. Leo looked at Toby, who gave him a brusque nod.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Toby held out his hand and the attending shook it. “Please, as soon as she is settled, let us know. He needs to see her for himself.”

The doctor shook Leo’s hand as well, and with a final doleful look at Josh, he left the waiting room.

Thankfully, less than twenty minutes later, Josh eagerly followed a nurse down the corridor towards Donna. However, suddenly, without Josh there to remain strong for, those left in the waiting room were forced to deal with their own emotions on the matter.

“Dammit!” Toby shouted, as he pulled a pink rubber ball from his pocket and and chucked it hard against the far wall of the room; a loud crack confirmed it hit its target.

“Toby—” Leo started, but stopped when he heard the door open.

Ron Butterfield and Agent Morris joined them in the room that still seemed to be reverberating sound from Toby’s ball hitting the wall.

“Ron, I swear to God, you better tell us you have him…” Toby rounded on him.

The man looked more defeated than anyone had seen him. “I wish I could,” he sighed. “Leo, a moment?” Ron cocked his head towards the door. Once he, Agent Morris and Leo were out of earshot of others, he started in. “He broke into the second floor apartment across from Donna’s. We are not sure of the whereabouts of those owners, because it was pretty clear he had been staying there for a least several days, perhaps longer.”

“How do you know?” Leo asked.

Ron and Agent Morris shared a disquieted look. “He had several photos and articles pinned to the walls. Candid photos of her that we are confident he took himself, as well as articles about the President’s gun control agenda from various publications; some mainstream, some more fringe titles. They don’t mention Donna at all, but many of them mention Josh.” Ron paused. “Leo, Dr. Goodburne and I agree, we think Josh may be a target now, too. This guy has convinced himself that Donna is the center of his problems and he has now connected those dots to Josh."

Leo had been waiting for this, but hearing the Director of the Secret Service say it was still heavy blow. “Donna’s been staying at Josh’s. Do you think he knows that?”

“We have no way of know for sure, so we have to proceed as if he does. They won’t be able to go back there until he’s caught.”

Leo stared at them both, shaking his head. “ How could we not catch him? He was right there! Right across the street!”

Agent Morris stepped up, looking contrite as she reported to Leo. “As soon as the agent driving heard the gun shots, he was off. My radio instructions helped guide him a bit, but there were just too many apartments for one person to sweep before back up arrived to surround the place,” she explained ruefully. “He must have moved the second he fired off the shots.”

Leo accepted explanation, but his expression demonstrated his displeasure with the results. “I assume we have a tight perimeter? The news is talking about a man-hunt across the whole DMV area. That was your misdirection?”

Ron nodded. “We don’t know him to know how triangulated we are. I am confident it won’t be long before he have him. Not one person is moving in or out of the 5 square blocks around Donna’s apartment. He has no where to go.”

“Find him,” Leo ordered. “Find him now. We need to put an end to this before it gets any worse. We have had two near death experiences during this administration now and I don’t particularly care for the odds on a third, if I’m honest.”

“We’ll find him, Leo.” Ron replied with earnest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I writing a multi-chapter fic. I hadn't expected to do that, but the story my head starting developing was just never going to be a one-shot. Obviously, gun violence is a hugely emotional thing for these two, so changing that dynamic and see how they cope is going to be interesting, I think. If I can properly execute it. Here's hoping!


End file.
